


Śmiertelne igraszki

by Sashaya



Series: Na wyciągnięcie ręki [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Jesteś sfrustrowana seksualnie, Polski | Polish, Romance, ale tylko troszkę, i bardzo zafascynowana
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Chcesz tylko poigrać ze śmiercią</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Śmiertelne igraszki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts), [Esmerlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmerlight/gifts).



> **_Oświadczenie:_** _Postacie Marvela należą tylko do Marvela (czego czasami żałuję...) ___

Jakby to było opleść jej wąską talię i posmakować ust? Dłońmi poczuć kształt jej piersi? Tak bardzo chciałabyś zobaczyć jak traci kontrolę. Usłyszeć jak jęczy cicho z rozkoszy. Może błagałaby o więcej? Gdyby tylko zrobić ten krok i zaryzykować. Rzucić swoje życie na szalę. Jest piękna i tak pięknie wyglądałaby wijąc się pod twoim ciałem, ale dobrze wiesz, że jest niebezpieczna. Zabójcza. Ale nie możesz się powstrzymać. Nie możesz się oprzeć. Ale kto by mógł? Tylko ślepiec mógłby nie docenić perfekcji jaką jest ona. 

Nawet nie chcesz jej na własność. Na jedną noc tylko. Może nawet krócej. Na tyle długo by ją poznać i posiąść. Na tyle krótko by się nie zakochać. Miłość jest dla dzieci, a obie jesteście dorosłe. 

Chcesz tylko poigrać ze śmiercią.


End file.
